1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a communication program and a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique as follows. That is, after an authentication process for a communication protocol of data is executed by a near field communication protocol such as Near Field Communication (NFC), the near field communication protocol is changed to a communication protocol authenticated by the authentication process to perform data communication.
The above technique is based on the assumption that the combination of two devices which communicate with each other has been previously determined depending on various uses such as printing, reading of a document, and a play of music. Therefore, in a case that a device performs data communication using the above technique with various kinds of devices, each of which is a counterpart device as a communication destination, depending on the uses, a user needs to select the counterpart device or the use in each case, which is inconvenient.